Fritz Verdemann
Fritz Verdemann (フリッツ・ヴァーデマン) is the lawyer whom Hans Schuwald and Karl Neuman sought to represent Dr. Tenma in the German Criminal Court, but he declined at first. He is a son of a former Czechoslovakian spy, and he's also one of the best lawyers in Germany with a particular preference for defendants who are falsely accused. Biography He is a son of a Czechoslovakian spy named Stefan Verdemann who initially lived in Reichenberg, Bohemia and moved from Sudetenland Czechoslovakia to West Germany and bought a radio station (KWFM) there by 1949, though he did this for patriotic reasons rather than any proclivity towards communist ideology, believing in Sudeten nationalism. Ultimately, Vardemann's father was arrested in the 60s for being a spy and for the murder of a federal politician during the Cold War. He was convicted and sentenced to spend 20 years in prison, but he never made it out of prison and died there in 1972. This has been Verdemann's primary motivation for eventually going to college to study law. He graduated from Düsseldorf University and joined the legal firm Hoffman Law. He married Elsa sometime after joining the law firm. Legal Career He defied the expectations of everyone in his first case, as a defendant falsely accused had been acquitted. He managed to win almost every case which made him highly regarded by his colleagues and a highly sought after lawyer. In his monologues, he labeled himself ''''a hero of the legal world' '''after being so successful in his court battles even though he is a spy's son. As a way to make up for his father's inability to prove himself innocent, he wanted to be involved in as many cases as possible that concerned defendants that were falsely accused. He became interested in Dr. Tenma's case because he felt Dr. Tenma had to be innocent and believed he was framed for a series of crimes he did not commit. He was asked by a man who went by the name of Alfred Ball (who, later, was revealed to be Roberto dispatched to keep Tenma from pursuing Johan) to team up with him in representing Tenma in court. He was first solicited by Schuwald to represent Tenma, but he thought it wouldn't be worth his time because it was not made clear to him why the business tycoon wanted him to be the doctor's legal counsel. However, Attorney Ball's basis on picking Dr. Tenma's case persuaded him. Ball claimed that every one of his clients were Dr. Tenma's patients, and from there he learned that Dr. Tenma was, in fact, a good natured person whom had saved many lives before being on the run; therefore, he would not have, in his sane mind, committed those murders pinned on him. His assessment of Dr. Tenma was that he had to be a well respected and highly skilled neurosurgeon. Fritz Vardemann was not actually after the income legal service would provide, but rather, the service he could render to people. The End He visits Grimmer's grave. Timeline Background Another Monster Other Quotes Trivia Pictures Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters